Caillou Says Peace Out To Gilbert
This was created by putting this story through Gizoogle. Enjoy! I wanna rap bout a episode of Caillou dat I saw once. My fuckin pussaaaaay was put down all dem muthafuckin years ago, n' I wanna rap a episode of dis straight-up inhyped lil playas show dat was straight-up similar ta what tha fuck I had experienced. I was up in mah room, playin on mah DSi. Da year was 2009. My fuckin pussaaaaay was put down tha other day, n' dat shiznit was summer vacation, n' afta summer, I would be up in 7th grade. I was so fixated on mah DSi, mah momma holla'd at mah crazy ass dat shiznit was almost midnight, n' dat I had ta git all up in bed. We only lived up in a 2 bedroom doggy den as a result of tha Great Recession a year earlier, n' mah 4-year-old brutha had ta chill up in mah room, n' I always used ta wear headphones while playin on tha fuckin' down-lowly. Our thugged-out asses had ta keep tha TV on sprout fo' some time, so his schmoooove ass could chill yo. Dude was horny bout Caillou, n' I loathed dat shit. Durin Sproutz Git tha fuck outta ma bidnizz Show, I saw tha Caillou intro playing. Da title card was different. This was a season 4 episode of Caillou, n' dat schmoooove muthafucka had mo' maturitizzle than previous seasons. I remember every last muthafuckin thang, wit even mah thoughts revolvin up in mah head. Da title card read "Caillou Says Peace out ta Gilbert." There was no picture, dat shiznit was only lyrics. Da screen faded ta Caillouz house, tha sky was dark n' grey. Da doggy den was different, it had no front porch, tha windows was boarded up, tha color of tha doggy den was purple instead of blue. Da chimney was also worn down, n' had no top. I kept watching, I couldn't chill anyway. Narrator: Dat shiznit was a straight-up wack dizzle at Caillouz house. *sniff* I don't wanna rap bout dat shit. I never peeped tha narrator dis pissed off. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Well shiiiit, it cut ta Caillou softly bustin up like a biatch up in tha playroom yo. Dude never cried up in season 4. (I did research) Caillou: Gilbert, why do you gotta go, biatch? *hic* we was dopest playas!*hic* I was surprised dat dis type of show was poppin' off bout pets dyin fo' realz. Anyway, Caillouz muthafathas was poppin' off up in tha kitchen bout Gilbert. Mommy: It aint nuthin but fucked up we gotta put his ass down todizzle, I just didn't want anythang ta happen ta his ass when we on vacation ta New York. Daddy: You've holla'd at mah crazy ass dis all kindsa muthafuckin times, I wanna scream. What bout Caillou? Mommy: Well, he'll be sad. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! But our crazy asses had ta do dis anyway, da ruffneck do gotz a Kidney failure, you know. Daddy: What I don't give a fuck bout is dat he keeps goin up tha fuck into tha bathroom. Mommy: Dat punk lost it, Boris muthafucka! Dude can't help dat shiznit son! Daddy: I know, Doris. I be mostly concentrated on Caillou fo'sho. I wonder how tha fuck da ruffneck bustin, biatch? I be bout ta go check on his muthafuckin ass. Boris strutts tha fuck into tha playroom, where we peep dat Caillou is bustin up like a biatch n' Rosie is playin wit her dolls. Daddy strutts over ta Caillou. Caillou: Daddy, *hic* why do Gilbert need ta chill like a pimp? Daddy: Dude is sick Caillou... when we go, Grandma will babysit you n' Rosie. Caillou: I aint stayin here, Gilbert is mah playa hommie! Dude can't take a thugged-out dirtnap without me there beside him! I didn't believe dat shit. Caillou was never like dis up in these episodes. Daddy: Do you straight-up wanna be there? Caillou: Yes muthafucka! I couldn't give a fuckin shiznit if I git scared, I LOVE HIM!!! Daddy: Okay Caillou, quit trippin' out, n' stop screaming. I hope you know dis is too grown up fo' you, biatch. Do you understand? Caillou: Yes yes y'all, Daddy. Daddy: Okay, letz git up in tha car. I was speechless. I peeped tha rest anyway. Well shiiiit, it flossed Grandma goin tha fuck into tha house, n' Caillou, Mommy, Daddy, n' Gilbert up in tha car. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. Daddy drove. This was silent n' borin fo' realz. Afta 12 secondz of rollin up in tha car, Caillou had a gangbangin' flashback. Well shiiiit, it flossed Caillou as a 2-year-old wit tha season 1 animation. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch yo. Dude was wit Gilbert, n' Caillou looked horny. Young Caillou: I gots a straight-up boner fo' you Gilbert. Yo ass is tha best! Gilbert: *Meows* As Caillou pets Gilbert, Gilbert licks Caillou up in return fo' love. Da screen fades ta white, n' Caillou, his thugged-out lil' muthafathas, n' Gilbert was up in a chronic room wit a white couch. Gilbert has a funky-ass crew round one of his thugged-out lil' paws fo' realz. As tha doctor strutted in, it was... weird. Doctor: Wuz crackalackin' you muthafuckas, I heard dat Gilbert had a Kidney Failure. First, we will give Gilbert Saline. Then, we will give his ass tha medicine dat make his ass pass away. Caillou: NO!!! HE'S NOT DYING!!! Daddy: Caillou, cut it out. I holla'd at you dat we gotta do this! Caillou: I'M NOT LETTING HIM GO!!! Mommy: Caillou, stop it now! Listen ta yo' father! Caillou: Okay, let his ass die, like I couldn't give a fuckin shit. *sighs* I peeped up in horror as tha saline was injected. Doctor: Herez tha Shot dat puts his ass ta chill. Da 2nd injection was worse. I was scared bout this, cartoon or not. Caillou lost it yo. Dude was bustin up like a biatch uncontrollably at Gilbertz soon ta be dying. Da doctor checked his ass wit her stethoscope. Doctor: Dat punk gone. That was quick. Mommy, Daddy, n' especially Caillou, was all crying. Caillou: (sobbin heavily) YOU WERE MY BEST FRIEND, GILBERT! Da screen faded ta white, n' dis wasn't a gangbangin' flashback. Caillou was wit Gilbert up in a white room wit no walls. Da room turned dark. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Suddenly, Gilbert faded tha fuck into nothing. Caillou: Gilbert son! *gasp* where is he?*hic* he gone!*hic* Caillou started ta strutt up in a straight motion, despite dis scene looked mo' like a gangbangin' flash on Newgroundz when compared ta tha showz regular animation. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. This went on fo' a minute, wit violin noize playin up in tha background. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! This stopped when Caillou was pale, n' was almost skeleton thin. Caillou: (says raspy n' dry) Gilbert... Da screen faded ta Gilbert on a cold-ass lil cloud, chillin fo' realz. A soft heavenly voice chuckled. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Da screen faded ta black, wit Caillou bustin up like a biatch up in tha background. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Well shiiiit, it faded back wit Caillou up in a hospitizzle. It aint nuthin but tha nick nack patty wack, I still gots tha bigger sack yo. Dude was pale n' looked like da thug was goin ta take a thugged-out dirt nap. Mommy: Caillou, Yo ass is too lil' ta die, you only 7. Caillou was 7 now, biatch? Well, it looked like Gilbert took a dirt nap 3 muthafuckin years ago. Daddy: We ludd you, no matta what. Caillou: I know. I'ma peep Gilbert soon. Rosie: Caillou, I gots a straight-up boner fo' you, biatch. Caillou: I.."breathes heavily" Mommy: Caillou? Caillou: Yes yes y'all, Mom? Mommy: You..were.....adopt- Caillou: What Mom?! Mommy: ADOPTED!!! "sobs" Daddy: We adopted you from a orphanage. Yo ass was a funky-ass baby born wit cancer n' shit. We couldn't bear ta peep you suffer without muthafathas, so we adopted you, biatch. Caillou: Thank....you... Caillou closed his wild lil' fuckin eyes n' stopped breathing. Mommy, Daddy, n' Rosie was all bustin up like a biatch mad hard. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! I straight-up felt sorry fo' his muthafuckin ass. Da episode ended wit a gangbangin' finger-lickin' dirty-ass blasted of dem crying. Da credits rolled silently n' they weren't than funk ta peep either n' shit. Dat shiznit was just white text up in Comic Sans scrollin on a funky-ass black background. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! I only recognized tha namez of half of tha playas up in tha credits, tha other half was playas dat I had never heard of. Da copyright date was 2005, tha year dat season 4 came out. Da screen turned ta static. I peeped tha static until it stopped afta 4 minutes. tha regular schedule came on afta tha episode. Da next day, I raised up n' heard mah brutha had strep throat. My fuckin Dad had ta stay home from work dat day. It make me wanna hollar playa! I dropped tha dizzle (with mah Dadz permission) ta go on tha computa n' contact Sprout bout dat shit. Remember dat dat shiznit was 2009, so I contacted PBS lil playas n' PBS as well. (NBCUniversal looted Sprout up in 2013) All 3 didn't give a fuck what tha fuck I was poppin' off bout sadly. I gave up n' moonwalked back ta mah aiiight summer routine. I be still scared of dat Caillou episode yo, but not as much as before. I did some research on Caillou as well yo, but now I don't cuz I gave up. Well, dat bout sums it up. If you've eva peeped dis episode before, let me know! Category:Lost episudes Category:Well, that was pointless. Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT Category:Ghetto Talk Category:Random Capitalization